The invention relates generally to litter containers, and more particularly is directed to a litter container adapted for use in high traffic urban areas where maintenance is a problem.
Litter containers are known in the prior art. Normally, these containers comprise an upstanding body for receiving a litter can, plastic bag, or the like, and a top disposed above the base having one or more spring-loaded doors disposed therein. In large urban environments, such litter cans are necessary for collecting and temporarily storing the refuse of pedestrian and vehicular traffic. However, in such an environment, these litter containers often become the object of vandals who turn over the containers and/or otherwise damage the containers so as to detract from their function and aesthetic appearance.
While a number of relatively durable litter container designs are found in the prior art, they suffer from a number of disadvantages. In many cases, with side entry doors, it is possible to deposit soft drinks and other liquids into the container in such a fashion so that the liquids splash into the container and drain between the corrosion resistant liner and the steel container. This ultimately results in corrosion and premature failure of the container. Another problem encountered when such containers are used in urban areas is vermin. Since it is necessary to bolt or otherwise suitably secure the containers to the ground and latch or securely lock the container lids in place, it is often necessary for maintenance personnel to reach into the container to release the lid latching or locking mechanism. This has been known to lead to injury of maintenance personnel when they are forced to reach into the container to actuate the latch mechanism. Further, the latch mechanisms on these prior art litter containers have themselves been a weak design link since maintenance personnel are known to slam lids and doors closed on the latch mechanism, thereby rendering it inoperable.